


187: “Don’t be scared, I’m right here.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [187]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fear, M/M, Reddie for the win, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: 365 [187]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Kudos: 22





	187: “Don’t be scared, I’m right here.”

**187: “Don’t be scared, I’m right here.”**

* * *

“I don’t wanna do this. I mean, seriously can we go back to my house and pretend none of this ever happened.” Eddie begged.

“Richie please.” 

Richie waved Bill as he turned back to Eddie. The little nervous wreck hadn’t moved from his spot at the beginning of the tunnel. “Eddie, come here.”

“No. I don’t want to do this. It doesn’t feel right. I’m scared Richie, can we leave?”

“Don’t be scared, I’m right here. Nothing will happen to you if I’m here with you, I swear.”

“Swear on your life.”

“I swear.”


End file.
